


Подарок

by gm2933



Category: Gothic (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 03:46:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10428414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gm2933/pseuds/gm2933
Summary: Чтобы добиться расположения Гонсалеса, Безымянный Герой преподносит ему прекрасный подарок, который Гонсалес решает рассмотреть поближе





	

Гонсалес не особенно интересовался их именами. Всё, что ему было нужно, находилось у них под одеждой. И он редко отказывался от танца, который его разгорячит. Танцевать они умели все — без исключения. 

Но имена этих двоих он помнил хорошо. Ясмин и Алима. Женщины, которых он давно желал, и чужеземец, настойчиво желающий с ним встретиться, преподнёс их ему в качестве подарка. Что ж, Гонсалес вполне оценил этот дар. Он был самым богатым торговцем в Мора Сул, и многие преподносили ему дары, однако подарки подобного рода Гонсалес ценил особо. Чужеземец смог ему угодить. Разглядывая их соблазнительные тела, прикрытые лёгкой тканью, Гонсалес улыбался, и заранее предвкушал их танец, который будет только началом этой ночи. Он непременно должен узнать, настолько ли хороши эти двое, насколько о них говорили. В конце концов, Гонсалес долго ждал этой встречи. 

Ночи в Варранте были холодными, как это обычно бывало в пустыне, но Гонсалес не чувствовал этого холода. Он помял самокрутку в руках и глубоко затянулся. Болотник из Лаго, который ему так же преподнёс чужеземец, был отличным. Реальность слегка поплыла в кольцах ароматного дыма. Гонсалес широко улыбнулся, глядя на то, как Ясмин снимает с Алимы тонкую ткань, которой было прикрыто её тело. Как плавно, как томно она движется, едва заметно улыбаясь. 

Ночь плыла над Мора Сул, и яркая луна заливала светом древние храмы, арену, дворцы и узкие варрантские улочки, по которым прогуливались стражники.

Гонсалес сделал ещё одну затяжку и коротко закашлялся, хотя не прекращал наблюдать за двумя женщинами, которые, безусловно, услаждали его взгляд. Он поманил к себе пальцем Алиму и жестом велел ей сесть рядом. Та повиновалась, и его рука вначале осторожно погладила её округлую грудь, а потом с силой сжалась. Алима не издала ни звука, потому что давно была готова к подобному. Попробуй она пискнуть — Гонсалес тут же нашёл бы на неё управу. 

Они никогда не кричали, как бы он с ними не обращался. Они всегда были покорными и страстными одновременно. Они знали, как нужно себя вести.

Спустя какое-то время они обе оказались без одежды, и Гонсалес наблюдал за тем, как Алима по его велению целует Ясмин, и как обе они падают на кушетку, сплетаясь разгорячёнными телами. Они с жадностью скользили тонкими пальцами по гладкой и смуглой коже друг друга, то и дело судорожно выдыхая. Ясмин бросила на Гонсалеса тёмный, подёрнутый дымкой взгляд и едва заметно улыбнулась, хотя в следующую секунду она закусила губу, изо всех сил изображая изнеможение. 

Гонсалес не торопился, хотя в паху у него уже горячо тянуло. Но он знал, что поторопиться — значит, потерять половину наслаждения этими прекрасными южными красавицами, которые, безусловно, имеют все шансы стать настоящими жемчужинами его гарема. 

Он медленно подошёл сзади к Алиме и скользнул руками по ягодицам, то поглаживая их, то сжимая едва не до синяков. Алима сама подалась назад, словно позволяя Гонсалесу делать то, что он делает, поддразнивая его. Её пальцы скользнули между ног Ясмин, и та снова шумно выдохнула, выгибаясь в спине. 

Гонсалес шумно дышал, когда подрагивающими руками спускал с себя штаны, понимая, что терпение его кончается. Алима была горячей, как варрантское солнце, когда он толкнулся внутрь. Она коротко застонала, прогибаясь, но ни на минуту не оставляла Ясмин, которая теперь дышала с ней в унисон. 

Пот стекал по лицу, и Гонсалес тяжело дышал, ритмично двигаясь внутри своей новой наложницы, и та, казалось, с жадностью принимала его. 

Алима на мгновение обернулась, встретившись взглядом с Гонсалесом, и по её подрагивающим губам скользнула короткая улыбка, которая могла вскружить голову кому угодно. А потом она наклонилась к Ясмин, опуская голову между её разведённых бёдер. Ясмин, кажется, едва не вскрикнула, а Гонсалес тихо зарычал, чувствуя, как на него накатывает горячая волна. Алима то подавалась ему на встречу, то медленно отклонялась в сторону, сводя этим самым Гонсалеса с ума. 

Варрантская ночь была как никогда жаркой, и Гонсалес мог целую вечность смотреть, как свет факелов скользит по разгорячённым, покрытым испариной, гибким молодыми телам его наложниц. 

Движения становились быстрыми и рваными, Гонсалес, сам того не понимая, кусал губы и сдавленно стонал, мир плыл перед глазами как от доброй порции болотника. Нет, это было даже лучше болотника. Ничто в мире не могло бы сравниться с тем, что он испытывал в тот момент. 

Тяжесть сдавила грудь, поднялась к глотке, и Гонсалес коротко вскрикнул, судорожно дёргаясь в последний раз. Алима прогнулась следом за ним, и Гонсалес видел, как Ясмин впивается пальцами в плечи Алимы, закрыв глаза. 

Спустя пару минут Гонсалес вернулся на своё место, продолжая лениво наблюдать за тем, как Алима и Ясмин неторопливо накидывают на себя лёгкую ткань, из которой и состояла вся их одежда. В голове у него всё ещё плыл туман, но он снова потянулся к болотнику, чувствуя, как губы его невольно растягиваются в улыбке. 

— Сегодня будете ночевать в моей спальне, — негромко произнёс он, продолжая разглядывать своих новых наложниц. — Это понятно? 

Алима и Ясмин синхронно кивнули, и Гонсалес, словно ожидал их согласия, снова удовлетворённо улыбнулся. Кажется, сегодняшняя ночь обещает быть одной из лучших за последнее время. Пожалуй, решил он, нужно будет выслушать чужеземца, преподнёсшего ему такой замечательный подарок.


End file.
